El amor es un sueño
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: que pasa cuando midorikawa se enamora de algo que parecía mas a una historia de drama, basado en una historia real "casi" espero sea de su agrado


**saludos les traigo este onet-shot inspirado en un hecho real,espero sea del agrado de todos**

**ademas de que es una de mis parejas favoritas de inazuma**

* * *

><p><strong>El amor es un sueño.<strong>

Dicen que le amor es algo hermoso, bueno no creo eso tras haber pasado varios desamores desde amores no correspondidos a amores engañosos o que terminaban odiándome solo por terminar como si le hubiera hecho algo malo, siempre creí desde los 14 años que el amor era peor que cualquier enfermedad, cerré mi corazón a todo tipo de afecto, desde amistad creer en alguien y en el amor, no quería desilusionarme de nuevo, no más…

Pero quise darme mi última oportunidad y le corresponde a el… a un chico de mi clase un año y medio más joven que yo pero dicen que eso no importa o si, yo quise ignorar la regla de la edad y las voces del alrededor y todo comenzó así…

Me había ausentado de clases unos días por enfermedad no más de cinco días , el comienzo de la semana me desperté a las 7am puntual, me di un baño, me puse el uniforme ,desayune y como un chico bueno ya había alistado mi maletín y solo lo tome y Salí de casa tras despedirme, cuando iba a la parada por que tardaba en llegar frete a mi casa , en el camino vi a un chico que se me quedo viendo y odio eso así que le ignore sin antes ponerle atención, tenía el mismo uniforme que yo aun así, no lo conocía que derecho tenía en verme así como con odio y barrerme de arriba abajo, no le di importancia y me fue a clases,

Al llegar vi a mis amigos y me acerque a ellos, desde donde estaba con ellos del otro lado vi a ese sujeto con otro grupo de chicos pero esta vez no me veía, lo odie desde ese momento, ahora tenía que verlo todos los días,

Al entrar a clases me sentí extraña ya que había otros alumnos que jamás vi, ¿Cómo en cinco días cambia todo? y solo me senté donde mis amigos estaban, después me entere por mi amigo osamu que ellos tenían poco de haber unido su salón con el de nosotros, y era chistoso ver la mitad del salón dividido como por bandos, aun así intente adaptarme,

Pasaban los días y como pensé cada mañana miraba en mi camino aquel chico, comenzaba a disgustarme, un día como si fuera casualidad estábamos en el mismo trasporte y camine tras de él, como si lo siguiera , y al entrar en clases él y yo estábamos en la misma clases ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?, lo bueno no estábamos cercas, pero pasaba el tiempo y sus amigos le hablaron a los míos y lo que alguna vez fueron dos grupos en un salón, fue un salón con buenos compañeros de clases,

Estaba junto a diam y osamu en el descanso en la azotea conversando de nuestras familias y cosas sin interés, cuando de reojo vi a ese chico con sus amigos el otro lado, el me miraba claramente, en un momento pensé ¿Qué le pasa acaso le gusto?, minutos después su amigo haruya se acercaba a nosotros, mejor dicho a mi….

-hola midorikawa-

-hola haruya-

-sabes, tú le gustas a mi amigo Hiroto y quiero pedirte salgas con el-

-¿qué cosa?-

-vamos, se su novio-

-no, que venga personalmente a decírmelo y lo pensare-

Por un momento pensé no lo hará, y me sorprendió le gustara, diam me digo que debería salir con él, y yo internamente le quería gritar –no te metas-, el llego con haruya y a decir verdad era un chico guapo…

-midorikawa-

-sí, ¿qué quieres Hiroto?-

-tu, me gustas se mi novio por favor-

-bueno…-

-vamos acéptalo midorikawa- decía mi amigo saginuma –

-está bien, lo hare seré te tu novio-

y así empezó nuestro amor , ese mismo día después del descanso él se sentó cercas de mí, y comenzamos a conversar, aunque no falto el típico aullido de sus amigos , aun así era feliz con él, a la mañana siguiente lo vi y me acerque a él ,aun me apenaba conversar con él, no tenía experiencias y no quería ser mal novio, así que intente dar lo mejor de mi esta vez, viajamos en el mismo trasporte y aunque no hablamos me gustaba verlo, al bajar y caminar a clases me gusta ir junto el, era tímido y yo tenía que tomarlo de la mano ,aunque a mí me apernaban los besos y antes de bajar de aquel puente lle daba un beso lleno de amor suficiente para hacer el día, los dios eran buenos aunque llenos de lluvia eran llenos de amor para mí, me gustaba tenerlo cercas, me llenaba de detalles pequeños como dulces, y un lindo video de anime, él no era nada fan pero por mí lo hizo, aunque a veces no entraba a clases me dejaba verlo en las mañanas, un día me regalo una rosa y dijo algo tierno que seguro hasta lo apeno…

-ten una linda flor para una bella rosa-

-gracias, dime de done la cortaste Hiroto-

-de un jardín, pero la tome porque me acorde de ti-

-bueno…está bien, es muy bonita…déjame tomarte un foto con ella-

-no, claro que no-

-vamos, ponla cercas de tu oreja-

-no, no lo hare ryuuji-

-anda, para mí no la mostrare nadie-

-está bien, pero a nadie, de cuerdo-

-ok-

El coloco la linda rosa de color durazno en su oreja tras ella y con una tierna sonrisa le tome dos fotos, era mi tesoro, guarde el celular y me regreso la rosa, y fu feliz, era mi novio, mi genial novio y todos lo sabían, suzuno decía era un asalta cunas, pero lo ignoraba, éramos felices, así que pensé, llego la hora de ser formal y llevarlo a mi casa y al llegar a unas 20 casas de donde vivía el no quiso…

-vamos-

-no-

Vamos, quiero presentarte a mi familia-

-en otra ocasión-

-va-mos- tomándolo de la mano-

-no, me da miedo tu familia-

-a todo el mundo, si razón, pero vamos, no te pasara nada-

Y tras convencerlo llegamos a mi casa y lo presente a mi familia, todo iba bien, lo aprobaron, pero él dijo algo que no le agrado a mi madre, después de pasar una hermosa tarde junto a él, ella me obligo a terminar con él, no pude oponerme, así que con gran dolor, termine con él al día siguiente, él no le dio importancia y se fue, nada fue igual pero aun lo amaba,

Después tuve que ausentarme por enfermedad y jamás lo volví a ver, aunque anhelaba me visitara o llamase, pero no, nada solo en una ocasión lo volví a ver, era abril y él me dijo algo hermoso que jamás olvidare y pienso, - se despidió de mí en vida – pasaron los meses y lo vi un septiembre cuando voltee para saludarlo el desapareció, gracioso pero no estaba, un día estaba en un consultorio esperando a mi madre, y vi el trasporte llegar, y esperaba verlo y salir corriendo a él, quería verlo ese día, pensé –le diré que aún lo amo y no me importa nada seré yo quien me declare- pero los minutos pasaban los trasportes y la lluvia comenzaba caí y el no aparecía, sabia donde vivía no muy lejos de donde estaba, quería ir, pero no pude, creí seria después, aunque algo en mi corazón quería verlo ese jueves , la semana termino y estaba frente a la computadora haciendo , viendo anime, hasta que una amiga hablo con el mimo apellido que yo…

-hola, como estas-

-hola, bien desayunado, ¿supongo?-

-te enteraste-

-de que-

-de que un chico de tu clase murió, me entere por yagami-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-sí, no se quien…, revisa su coreo ahí esta –

colgué ya que le surgí algo al revisar el correo de yagami, lo vi, una esquela con su foto y un moño de luto , eso era broma verdad, me sorprendí mucho, no podía pasar era una cruel mentira, le conté a mi madre con lágrimas y ella me dijo que me calmara llamo a la preparatoria y todo se aclaró, él había fallecido aquel jueves que quería verlo bajo causas extrañas por así decirle, llore mucho , llore por que no pude decirle que aún lo amaba ,no pude decirle que quería estar con él siempre y por qué aún era un niño, llore demasiado, al mes regrese a clases y el solo escuchar su nombre quería llorar para mi suerte me sentaba en la última silla de las primeras filas y nadie miraba mi tristeza, al paso del tiempo tuve que hacer mi servicio y fui donde él estaba, ahí me entere de muchas cosas, casi sacado de una película, yo estudiaba en esa primaria e igual el, yo estaba en tercer año cuando el en primero , en ese lugar pensé en él llegue a enterrarme de muchas cosas de su pasado en mis seis meses de servicio en aquella primaria, nunca lo olvide incluso tras termina la escuela, mi madre me dijo que no llorara más pero como hacerlo cuando mi camino a clases me recordaba a él, mi servicio me recordaba a él, sus amigos, la zona donde vivía todo me recordaba a él, cada septiembre pienso en él, y pienso que fue mi verdadero amor aunque Salí con otros, solo a él lo ame, incluso tras la muerte han pasado tres años y aún lo amo a mi Hiroto ,sé que es tonto, pero nadie entendería esta extraña historia de amor donde la muerte intervino en dos jóvenes enamorados, y lo único que vive es un recuerdo de un amor.

* * *

><p>espero les gustara mucho como a mi al escribir esta historia<p>

se despide su amiga **_MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~ _**

bye-bye


End file.
